Bubble Tea and Rainbow Jelly
by anabena
Summary: The first sight.


Bubble Tea And Rainbow Jelly

CHAPTER 1

Sunny open up her big eyes. Today is a new day. She said to herself. She woke up from her big bed, quickly take her towel and jump into the shower. Since today it's her first day working, she will try to impress everyone. "Sunny, wake up? Remember today is your big day", screamed her aunt. "Yea…",Sunny answer her aunt with loud energetic voice. She dry herself and get herself ready. Put on her brand new uniform, tie her hair, and just put some moisturizer and lip gloss and DONE. She never interested putting up some make up since she never know how to apply them in generous way, it's always been too much or too less. I'M READY TO GO.

She just moved in into her aunt's house since it will be easier for her to go to work, but not forever maybe until she got enough money to rent somewhere nearby or until she got a chance to further her studies. "Come sit down, eat your breakfast," said her aunt while placing a plate of sandwich. "Woah,daebak. She quickly take on of it and taste it, "Omooo, autie. I think your cooking skill have improve since you get a boyfriend," said Sunny and smiling. "Yaaaa! This hand not just can handle hair and make up, it also can cook," said her aunt while rising up her aunt. Sunny laugh silently. After finishing her breakfast, she walked to the door with her aunt. "Sunny ah," called her auntie. Her real name is Oh Sun Hee, but since little everyone in her family have called her Sunny. Her mum said it much easier that way since her is Korean but growing up in Canada. "Your mum and your dad must be proud of you." Said her aunt and hold her shoulder. "Don't forget to smile and enjoy your day."said her aunt and give her a warm hug. " too,don't be too stress at the saloon," said Sunny. She quickly walked outside, knowing if she wait for another 1 second her auntie will break down into tears.

She arrived at the Joseng Hospital with a big heart. She greet everyone she see. She and another girls is accepted during interview. "Nervous?"asked Jin Hee look so pale. "Of course, "said Sunny with no smile on her face. Sunny gonna work in the VIP room. She knows that she gonna has an easy and relax day. VIP room is rare to use and most of the patients, either too old or too rich to pay for the fee. "Sun Hee see you during lunch time .Fighting," said Jin Hee still with her nervous face. "You too, fighting!," said Sun Hee.

Chapter 2  


"Sehun, we have to go to the hospital. Your hand getting worse than last night. You barely can't move it," said Suho the leader. "It will be fine,hyung. Don't worry about it," said Sehun while looking at his arm. Last night at the airport, somebody just knock his arm with a camera. "Ya, hyung why so noisy early in the morning," said Baekhyun entering his room. "Noisy? You look at our maknae's arm. How can he dance, how can he perform in that condition?" said Suho hyung frustrated. "Let me see," said Baekhyun and grab Sehun's arm. "Yaaa! You better get dress, we are going to hospital NOW!" said Baekhyun right away. "HYUNGGGGG!", said Sehun try to convince both of them he is fine. "Fine, we got big performance next week. Before it got worse, we better fix it. GO!" scream Baekhyun hyung. How can he say no?

Sehun dress up and went to the hospital that they usually go with his manager. His manager bring him straight away to the doctor. "Sehun, I think you have to stay here maybe for one day,the longest is two. Your arm not looking so good. Last month, same injury happened at the same part. That injury also haven't completely heal. I think for better treatment, I suggest you to stay here." Said Dr. Min Soo. "Is that really bad until he have to admit doctor?" said his manager hyung. He about to ask the same thing. "For now, it looks like it's ok but with this kids activity, it can't be heal. Sooner or later, he will be stay in hospital longer. And after doing some test, his fatigue level also is not good. But it's up to you," said the Doctor. His manager have long sigh. "This kids have been under me for more than one year. They are like my sons. As a dad, I think your health is much important, "said the doctor. Sehun just nod as a sign that he agree.

Sun Hee is sitting at the counter, reading some patients records. Then suddenly a voice call her, "Sun Hee, follow me," said the senior nurse. She instantly stand up and follow her steps. "Check all the places. Make sure no dust, check the toilet. Everything." Said the senior. "Dae,"replied Sun hee. And her hand move faster to check everything. After finish she walked outside and saw the patient. Who is this guy? Looks young, quite good looking. Must not be politician, maybe some rich people. She made her way back to the counter. "Wow, I knew he is much handsome in person," said Chu Hyang the other staff nurse. "Who is that? Seems familiar, but I'm not sure…"said Sun Hee. "Yaaa! How come you didn't know him, Sehun. It Oh Sehun, the Exo maknae, former ulzzang", said Chu Hyang eagerly. Oh, Exo. She knew it some of them but not all. There just too many people to remember. I mean she knew Suho, Baekhyun and that small guy. She try to recall what Is his name, D.O. Her first day getting much more interesting, she said to herself


End file.
